Cold Comfort
by snowball3
Summary: When Shuichi gets sick from K’s idea of having them practice in cold water he comes home to find Yuki still up. At first Shuichi doesn’t want Yuki to know, but as time progresses through the night he doesn’t want to be alone so he goes to Yuki for comfort


disclaimer:don't own

a/n: i tried to keep them in character but it might not have work. this is shonen-ai? so if you don't like then don't read. I will accept constructive criticism, flaming me is just a waste of your time so don't do it.

"Thanks Hiro for the ride," Shuichi said as he got off of Hiro's motorcycle and pulled his helmet off.

"You're welcome Shuichi, and I hope you get to feeling better," Hiro replied before he started his motorcycle again and took off.

"Yeah me too," Shuichi said to himself as he started walking toward the front door of the apartment building. When he got to his and Yuki's apartment he saw that the only light on was the one in Yuki's office, so he walked over to let him know that he was home.

"Yuki, I'm home," Shuichi said as he stuck his head around the door to look at Yuki.

Yuki looked at him with a familiar frown on his face. "What time is it?" he asked as he took his glasses off so he could rub his tired eyes.

"It's about six at night," Shuichi answered making sure to keep his voice low so Yuki could not hear how hoarse it sounded.

'Dang, no wonder I feel so tired' Yuki thought to himself as he looked at his lover.

"Have you eaten, Yuki?" Shuichi asked when Yuki didn't say anything.

"Yes, but I left some food in the oven for you if you are hungry," Yuki said turning back to his laptop. Shuichi nodded thanks, even though Yuki was not looking at him, before he pulled the office door closed again.

After he left, Yuki started thinking about the whole conversation. It seemed that there had been something seemed off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it so he just pushed it to the back of his mind to be examined later.

Shuichi took one look at the food that Yuki had left for him and he turned green. It wasn't that the food looked bad, but the way he was feeling just the thought of food made him sick to his stomach. Shuichi turned off the oven and wrapped the food up to be eaten later. He walked back into the living room and dropped onto the couch. After a while of just sitting there shaking from the cold he got up and went to get ready for bed. When he walked by the thermostat he saw that it was on, but it still felt cold to him. He didn't touch it though because Yuki was very picky about the temperature and last time he messed with it he messed it up anyways. Shuichi went into the bathroom hoping that a hot shower would clear his sinuses a little bit. After he got out of the shower it seemed that his cold was getting worse instead of better.

He had been fine earlier that day but K had gotten the idea to have them practice standing in water. His explanation had been that so they could get used to standing in cold water while playing. That way when they had to do a music video involving water they would not be distracted. It seem more like a form of torture to Shuichi and the rest of the band though. And they had already done a music video involving water so he didn't know what K was thinking. He put on his normal nightclothes and laid down in hopes of getting some sleep before he had to go to work the next day. But after lying there for a while he gave up on going to sleep. His nose was to stopped up and it was cold and lonely there by himself. So he got up to talk to Yuki.

"Yuki, can I sit in here with you?" Shuichi asked as he slowly walked into the room.

Yuki looked up from he computer with an irritated look on his face. When he saw the condition that Shuichi was in the looked faded to be replaced by concern.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" he asked as he motioned for Shuichi to step closer to him.

"I think I have a cold or something," Shuichi replied as he walked closer to Yuki.

When Shuichi got close enough Yuki reached up to feel his forehead. "Well, you are running a fever," Yuki said after a while pulling, his hand away from Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi protested though because the fell of Yuki's cool hand against his burning forehead felt good.

"Why aren't you in bed if you feel so bad?" Yuki asked after he managed to reclaim his hand.

"Because it fells to cold and lonely by myself," Shuichi said as he pouted over the loss of Yuki's hand.

"Well it seems to me that you don't look any warmer standing in this room."

"It you wouldn't keep it so cold in here I wouldn't be cold."

"Don't you have anything warmer to wear than that?" Yuki asked as he gestured toward the sleeveless shirt and shorts that Shuichi usually wore to bed.

Shuichi looked down at his clothes and blushed, "I forgot to get me some winter nightclothes," he said as an excuse.

"So you are telling me that that is the only thing that you have to wear to bed?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded, an abashed expression on his face, as he took to studying the floor.

"Another reason then for you to be in bed so you will at least be warmer than you are," Yuki told him.

"But I told you why I don't want to go to bed by myself," Shuichi said trying to defend himself, but he only ended up sounding like he was whining. Yuki sighed as he tried to hold his temper with his lover. Sometimes it seemed that Shuichi was three instead of nineteen. But in all the time that he had been living with him, Yuki had learned that when Shuichi was sick he didn't like to be left alone. As Yuki tried to think of a solution for this situation, Shuichi let out an excited, if a bit hoarse, shout.

"I got it Yuki why don't you let me sit in your lap while you type. That way I can be near you and I won't be cold," Shuichi said looking at Yuki with a pleading look on his face.

"Where in the world did you come up with a stupid idea like that?" Yuki snapped as he looked at Shuichi in shock.

At Yuki's question Shuichi's face fell and he looked like he was about to start crying. "I'm sorry Yuki I didn't think," Shuichi whispered as he turned to leave Yuki to his work once again.

When Yuki saw the crestfallen look on Shuichi's face he felt his heart clench. He thought about the request that Shuichi had made and it didn't seem so bad. He really did need to get the chapter done but Yuki knew that he could type one handed if he had to, and after all it was just for one night. He also thought about how sick Shuichi was and that made him feel that much worse.

"Fine," Yuki said getting Shuichi's attention. "I'll let you sit on my lap if you promise to keep your mouth shut so I can work."

"Thank you, Yuki," Shuichi exclaimed as he spun around to hug Yuki, but Yuki warded him off with his hand.

"Do you promise to do like I asked?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

Shuichi gave a vigorous nod as he practically bounced in excitement. Yuki shook his head in disbelieve as he watched Shuichi, even when he was sick it seemed that he had more energy than a normal person should. About that time Shuichi started sneezing looking like he was about to throw himself to the floor with the force of the sneezes. Yuki quickly scooted his chair back so that Shuichi couldn't spit on him. By the time Shuichi was done sneezing it looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Why don't you go grab a blanket and one of my long sleeve shirts and come back in here," Yuki told Shuichi when he was done.

"Really?" Shuichi asked as he sniffled trying to keep from sneezing again.

"Yes, but don't get used to it, I'm doing this so I won't have to take you to the hospital in the morning because you were to stupid to take care of yourself," Yuki told him as he turned back to his computer.

"Yuki, does care," Shuichi cried as he ran out of the room to get the things Yuki told him to get. As Shuichi headed back to Yuki's office he remembered to grab the box of tissues off the coffee table. When he got back the Yuki's office, he stood by him impatiently waiting for him to give him instructions.

Yuki looked up at him and frowned, "Put the shirt on Shuichi," he said when he saw that Shuichi was just standing there holding his shirt.

"I thought you wanted it for you," Shuichi said as he looked at him in confusion.

Yuki sighed before he grabbed the shirt out of Shuichi's hands and put on him himself. He really wanted to get back to his writing and he couldn't do that if Shuichi was being a pest. Next Yuki wrapped the blanket around Shuichi's shoulders. Then he picked him up and set him in his lap.

"Now just sit there and be quiet or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight weather you are sick or not," Yuki threatened as he supported Shuichi's back with his left arm. Shuichi shifted into a more comfortable position relaxing into the warmth being generated by his body heat and Yuki's. Shuichi knew that this would probably not last very long so he was going to make the most of it. As he sat there slowly drifting off to sleep his feet started to get cold so he tried to draw them up father under the blanket only to bump into Yuki's arm.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked in annoyance as he looked down at Shuichi.

"Sorry my feet were getting cold so I was trying to get them under the blanket," his lover answered as he froze waiting to be kicked off of Yuki's lap. But Yuki only frowned harder as he reached down to grab the bottom of the blanket and tucked it closer to Shuichi's feet.

"There is that better?" he asked when he was done.

Shuichi nodded before he laid his head back down on Yuki's chest letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Yuki couldn't contain a small smile as he watched Shuichi sleep, but he forced himself to get back to work. He knew after a while he would have to move him, but for now it was kind of nice having a warm body against him in the stillness of the cold office.


End file.
